


Bite Me

by gracerene



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cherik - Freeform, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hotel Sex, M/M, POV Charles, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>Erik has a lot of teeth and Charles wants to ask him to bite Charles all over but he doesn't know how, so he does it to Erik hoping for reciprocation.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> Written for the [Panfandom Lip Service Commentfest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html) on livejournal.
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing, but I've been reading them for ages, and I was quite inspired by this prompt! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd. I think I caught all the typos, but feel free to let me know if I missed one. :)

"Ow, what the fuck, Charles?"

Charles blushed as Erik pushed him off his shoulder, where a small red mark was forming. "What?" He tried for innocent, but he could tell that Erik wasn't buying it.

"Is there a reason that you're trying to eat me?"

Charles grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I thought you liked it when I did that."

Erik did his best to look stern, but Charles could sense his reluctant amusement. "The _biting_ , Charles."

"Oh, um, that...I thought you might like it?" Actually, Charles thought _he_ might like it, but he wasn't sure they were quite at the point in their relationship where he could ask Erik to bite him. He'd thought that, maybe if he initiated, Erik might get the idea for reciprocation. Apparently not.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"You know, some people—" Charles waved his hand around, "—are into that sort of thing." Charles knew his face was bright red, but he did his best to keep his tone light and unconcerned. No point in letting Erik know that he was in bed with one of said people.

Erik's eyes narrowed. "Some people?"

"Yes. Or, er, so I've heard."

Erik stared hard at Charles, scanning his face for long moments before his mouth spread in a wide smile. The light from the motel lamp glinted off of every single one of Erik's perfect teeth. Charles's breath caught, and if possible, Erik's smile got even wider.

"Oh, Charles."

"What?"

"You know, if you wanted me to bite you—" Erik pushed Charles back flat against the bed, looming over him as he settled between Charles's spread thighs. "—all you had to do was ask."

Charles squeaked, then cleared his throat, trying to cover the embarrassing sound. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

Erik smiled again, one of those cocky, shark-like smiles that always made Charles feel a bit weak in the knees—thank goodness he was already lying down.

"No? So you don't want me to…" Erik trailed off as he opened his mouth wide and dragged the sharp edge of his teeth along the curve of Charles's jaw. Charles bit his lip on a moan. _You don't want me to sink my teeth into you?_ Erik thought, loudly, as he continued moving his mouth and lips and teeth over Charles's skin.

Charles's cock throbbed at Erik's words and at the frankly pornographic images that Erik was very loudly projecting at him—Erik's teeth scraping along Charles's nipple, nipping at his thighs as he worked Charles open, sinking into the firm muscle of his shoulder as Erik fucked him raw. It was as if Erik had been privy to every fantasy Charles had had since the first time Erik had smiled at him with that mouth full of gorgeous teeth.

"Not. Fair," Charles gritted out as he panted through the waves of lust crashing over him. Erik only chuckled and took Charles's chin lightly between his teeth.

Charles bucked up against Erik, needing some kind of friction. His cock was painfully hard, and he writhed eagerly beneath Erik, who obligingly ground down against him. He could feel the thick length of Erik's erection trapped in his jeans, and it pleased him knowing that this was turning Erik on too, that it wasn't just Charles.

"I want you to say it Charles," Erik murmured into Charles's ear, before biting his earlobe and tugging.

"I—I—" Charles couldn't think, could barely function between the pleasure of rubbing against Erik and the thrill of Erik's teeth on him.

_Say it Charles._ Erik's voice was a growl reverberating inside Charles's head, his mouth too busy sucking a bruise onto Charles's neck to speak the words. Erik's hips thrust down against him almost brutally, the rub of their fabric covered cocks bringing Charles closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes, fuck, oh god. Just bite me, Erik."

Charles caught the edge of Erik's savage smile, before his mouth descended onto Charles shoulder. A shudder went through him at the first press of Erik's teeth against his skin. It was just a faint pressure, just a tease, and even that had Charles's heart pumping fast.

_Erik…please...do it._ Charles didn't bother trying to speak the words, he wasn't sure he'd be able to form any.

He felt the thrum of Erik's satisfaction, and then solid, sharp teeth were pressing hard into the meat of his shoulder, and Charles was lost. His mouth opened on a soundless scream, as his orgasm hit him like a bag of bricks, leaving him stunned and shaken as he trembled through his release. Charles was overcome with pleasure, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the bright sting of pain radiating out from his shoulder.

It was several minutes before he regained all his sense, blinking dazedly up at Erik, who was looking at him with a rather smug smile, his eyes soft and fond.

"That was….nice."

"Just nice?" Erik asked with raised brows.

Charles flushed. "More than nice. Thank you, Erik."

"It wasn't entirely altruistic of me."

"No?"

Erik's eyes flashed. "No," he growled. "Because now I'd like you to do something for me."

Charles's throat went dry and Erik's tone. "Oh? And what would that be."

Erik's bared his teeth in a fierce grin. "Why don't I show you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
